This invention relates to apparatus for loading reel hubs into a cassette case which has its front cover opened and its sliding hub lock released.
When the tape cassette shown in FIG. 7 through FIG. 11 is in its storage state with the front cover closed (FIG. 7 and FIG. 10), the sliding hub lock 3 is engaged with the reel hubs 4 preventing hub rotation and accidental tape extraction. When the cassette is in its operational state with the front cover 2 opened (FIG. 9 and FIG. 11), the hub lock 3 is disengaged.
As shown in FIG. 7, when the front cover 2 is closed, the locking teeth 5 of the sliding hub lock 3 are spring biased to engage with teeth on the reel hubs 4 preventing hub rotation. Although it is not illustrated, the sliding hub lock 3 is flexibly pushed towards the reel hubs 4 by a light spring. As shown in FIG. 11, the front cover 2 and the hub lock 3 are connected by interlocking catches 14A and 2A, such that when the front cover 2 is opened, the locking teeth 5 of the hub lock 3 disengage from the reel hub 4.
As shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, The hub lock 3 has arms 14 which extend on both sides toward the front of the cassette where tape is extracted. The ends of these extension arms 14 hook outward forming the catches 14A.
The front cover 2 comprises a lid portion to conceal the front tape surface, pivot rods to allow rotation free connection to the cassette case, and catches 2A positioned outside both hub lock extension arms 14 to interlock with the hub lock arm catches 14A.
This invention is an apparatus specifically designed for loading reel hubs into a cassette case which has front cover catches located outward of the catches on the hub lock arm ends, such that when the front cover is opened the front cover catches interlock with the hub lock arm catches sliding the hub lock towards the front cover (as shown in FIG. 7 through FIG. 11). The catches may take on any of various forms which will allow the front cover to interlock with the end of the hub lock arm, and are not limited to the hook shapes shown in FIG. 10 and FIG. 11.
Former apparatus have loaded reel hubs 4 into this type of cassette case by opening the front cover thereby disengaging the hub lock, then moving either the reel hubs, the cassette case, or both, to put the hubs into the cassette. However, the hub lock 3 is disengaged by opening the front cover 2, only if the front cover catches 2A securely interlock with the hub lock catches 14A. When the cassette case is closed, hub lock and front cover movement is restrained by the cassette case, and their respective catches reliably interlock.
However, since apparatus which load reel hubs into a cassette case must perform this operation with the cassette case open, it is difficult to restrain movement of the hub lock, front cover, and catches. Consequently, in the process of automatically loading reel hubs, recurring failure of the hub lock to slide towards the front cover, when the front cover is opened, has been a problem. This is caused by failure of the front cover catches to interlock with the hub lock catches, when the front cover is opened. It is particularly important that this type of cassette be constructed as small as possible, and therefore, the formation of oversized catches to insure cover-hub lock connection is impossible.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for reliably loading reel hubs into a cassette case which avoids the foregoing drawbacks of prior hub loading apparatus. Specifically, this invention provides an apparatus in which the catches on the ends of the hub lock extension arms reliably interlock with the catches on the front cover when the front cover is opened, thereby drastically reducing failure of the hub lock to slide towards the front cover.
The above and further objects and novel features of the invention will more fully appear from the following detailed description when the same is read in connection with the accompanying drawing. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawing is for purpose of illustration only and is not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.